wildonesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
CAT!
CAT! is one of the most interesting Wild Ones Comic series. It is about a Cat named CAT! and his adeventures with Anti-Playdom Group trying to take down Playdom for their greediness once and for all. Characters 'Main' 'Anti-Playdom Group' *CAT! *Crashalot *Sonny *Vlad *Lola *El Tigre *Lionel *Turtello 'Good Characters' *Angrybird *Richman *Unnnamed Cat *Unnamed Lynx *Crazy Raccoon Guy 'Playdom' *Playdom *Playdom Guard #1 *Playdom Guard #2 *Crazy Freak *Viper *Assasinator *Shockwave *Uncle CAT! 'Bad Characters' *Java *The Diamond Queen *Baron Von Skunk *Jeff *Tom *Blue *Light Blue *Dimitri *Andrei 'Secondary' *Gustavo *David West *John Militia (Founder of Lovelyweather, FYI) *Mr. Fur *Michael King *D-Ice *DJ Sunshine *Lord Gewinner 'Cut' 'Not in Playdom but still help' *Mutated Hamster *Skeleton *Mutated Bat The Helpful 6 *Grasshoppa *Stinger *Oxzilla *Boomer *Tousk *Foxeon 'Others' *Random People *CAT! Senior *CAT! Junior Current Creations and Progress Episodes Season 1 - The Beginnings :0. How That Happened #Banned! #Group Collectors #Fright Night #A Car of Your Choice #An Unexpected Friend #Spaz Master #You Stole My Drugs #Tiger Reunite #Zombie Chaos #Zynga Allies Season 2 - Armed Robberies #Deal Avengers #Grand Theft Cat #Golden Armor #Jail Visit #Revenge Of The Bat #Restaurant Destructors #Laser Fun #Shopping Mayhem #Prison Release #The Big Game Season 3 - Cyber Blazing #Household Drive-Thru #Who Am I? #No Problem Master Spies #Scamming Awesomness #Inventing With Lionel #Bring The Computer #Turn on, Tune in, Hack all #Ransom #Against All Odds Part I #Against All Odds Part II Season 4 - Family and Conspiracy #Pleasure Cruise #Old Memories #Family Matters #Uncle Cat #The Master and The Molotov #Trolling Around #Some Wierd APC #Internet Cut Out #Bad Plans #Pron Legacy Season 5 - Construction Failures #Invicible and Indestructible #Robot Cat Attacks Part 1 #Robot Cat Attacks Part 2 #Space Journey #The Black Project #Rescuing The Galapagos #Reuniting The Robots #The Bank Job #World Ultimate Destruction Part 1 #World Ultimate Destruction Part 2 Season 6 - The New Beginnings #A Winner's Trouble #No Cat - No Fun #Catamaran Mayhem #Zynga Return #Order Of A Leader #Russian Revolution #Wen Kroy City Fun #Loco Bandito #The Big Return #Noob Mayhem Season 7 - Packing Up #Roadside Assistance #Lure #The Truth Is Out There #Gone Fishing #Decoy #Multistorey Mayhem #King In Exile #Love On The Run #The Last Stand Pt.1 #The Last Stand Pt.2 Season 8 - Cat Wars #Ninja Star #Secret Plans #Captured! #Ninja Star Escape #Chasing the Planets #Space Jam #Battle of Petropolis #The Hedgehog Strikes Back #The Destiny #Into The Ninja Star Season 9 - The Diamond Dominion #Priceless Trouble #Hacked #The Diamond Trinity #0101100101101111011101010010000001001100011011110111001101100101 (Yes, that is the actual name of episode. u mad?) #Fur Gangstas #OUTTATIME # # # #Recover # #Live The Normal Life #Greetings From The Mayor #Gotta Love The Internet #Lockdown #I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing #The Doom Machine #There is No Aliens #Too Close To The Sun Pt.1 #Too Close To The Sun Pt.2 Season 10 There will be more seasons/episodes but they will not be in Wild Ones style and might be completely random, not depending on the story. The story picks off 2 years later after the Downtown was destroyed by a giant diamond-plated air gunship. The story starts off with Peter finishing college and being chased by new enemies, Lovelyweather Security. After he successfully escapes, he goes to friends house to attend a house party. During the party his car is destroyed. After returning home everything is normal until the next day, that will change everyone... ...and Playdom is not a major enemy anymore. Mini Comics Mini Comics are a part of development for CAT Comic where characters are not drawn in Wild Ones style, which means that characters have different height, different look, full hands and legs, improved background and many more improvements. They are more of a test run before making the main ones and a little bit of Season 10. They can be any lenght as this is a test run. Comics *...and another nuke CAT! goes on the rooftop and is shocked seeing a giant nuke bomb. He asks Crashalot what is that and he explains that this nuke can destroy ANY tower to which CAT replies: "Sounds like another fun day to me" *Floppy Madness Peter is looking thorugh something on his computer. He shouts "GODDAMNIT!!!!" and then says: "I'm out of Floppy Disks" *House Party This is way longer comic that these two above and one below. It starts with that unnamed cat finishing college and going to a party. After the ceremony, he is attacked by Lovelyweather, a private army ready to do anything just to get paid, and has to escape. *Remote Wars Richman starts a gameshow where participants have to retrieve a golden TV remote and bring it back to his house. Similar to Capture the flag games. Rules? Use anything you like as long as it will not fully injure or kill the opponents. Soon, it turns into a war with no rules. (It will possibly be a Season 10 Episode) Deaths During the series, multiple deaths occur for various reasons from hands of different people. *CAT! Senior - Killed by El Tigre *Almost entire population of Galapagos Island - Killed by Playdom after dropping a Game Over Nuke on the island. *Multiple zombies - Killed by CAT! in self-defense *Cop - Killed by CAT! to escape the Motel *Multiple gangsters - Killed by CAT! and Playdom for money and defense *Multiple AI trapped gangsters - Killed by getting trapped in The Big Game *Multiple Law Enforcement - Killed by Peter in a tank *Andrei - Killed by himself after losing on a Russian Roulette *Multiple Law Enforcement and innocents - Killed by Robo-Cat *Crazy Freak - Killed by Robo-Cat's Supremearmageddon *More Law Enforcement and innocents - Killed by Robo-Cat *Dimitri - Killed by Vlad *Bunch of noobs - Killed by Anti-Playdom Group after they got attacked *5 of Playdom's Attackers - Killed by CAT! to protect Lola *Sonny - Killed by CAT! and Crashalot for betraying the group *Ninja Star Guards - Killed to escape from the Ninja Star *Sonny - Killed for not dying the first time he got killed *Blue - Killed in a nuke plant showoff *Baron Von Skunk - Killed by a member of The Furries *Light Blue - Killed on board of The Icarus *Diamond Queen - Killed by Peter after destroying half of Downtown and risking lives of his friends. Trivia *Most scenes are made in Flash with help of SWF's. *Some characters and episodes are parodies of characters and episodes from different shows. *It is the first Wild Ones Comic Series ever to have meme/rage faces on pets. * Category:Content Category:Series